1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to surgical instruments, and more particularly relates to laryngoscopes having opposed blades on distal end thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In anesthesiology, the laryngoscope is used for endotracheal intubation. A rubber or plastic tube is introduced through the larynx into the trachea under direct or indirect optical control.
Earlier laryngoscopes, such as the MacIntosh or Foregger have only one blade. The blade may be strait or curved and is fixedly secured to a hollow handle which houses the batteries. A lamp for providing light for the direct laryngoscopy is mounted on the blade. No optical system was provided.
These earlier laryngoscopes can be introduced orally and used properly only if the patient's mouth is fully opened. If the patient's mouth is fully opened, then the sole blade can slide from the teeth and tongue to the pharynx, pulling or pushing the epiglottis and thus expose the entrance of the larynx.
Intubation is difficult or impossible for those patients with abnormalities, whose mouth could not be fully opened.
In recent times a trial was made to produce laryngoscopes with optical systems to be used in difficult intubations. These newer instruments are not very practical and are not a real progress in anesthesiology.
______________________________________ Laryngoscopes and similar instruments for endotracheal intubation patented earlier: Inventor Patent No. Year ______________________________________ F. Haslinger (U.S.A.) 1,568,732 1926 D. T. Atkinson (U.S.A.) 1,607,788 1926 A. S. Pogosyan (U.S.S.R.) 898,849/31-16 1964 H. J. Zukowski (U.S.A.) 3,677,262 1972 H. Feldbarg (U.S.A.) 3,754,554 1973 L. Lepelletier (France) 2,361,855 1976 J. A. Moses (U.S.A.) 4,114,609 1977 J. R. Bullard (U.S.A.) 4,086,919 1978 K. Storz (U.S.A.) 4,294,235 1981 ______________________________________